Makamou
In the fanfictional American tokusatsu production Kamen Rider Echo Demon, Makamou refers to an assortment of monstrous creatures that usually dwell in the rural areas & consume human beings as food. In contrast to the humanoid adversaries in other American Kamen Rider series, most of the Makamou were usually gigantic monsters of the kaiju genre whose designs & names were based on gods & mythical creatures from Native American folklore, even Central & South American. Furthermore, the Makamou are aided by a mysterious pair of humans. The name Makamou can be translated "Demonized Spirits of the Countryside". The Man & Woman Types of Makamou Makamou are the monsters that are hunted by Demons. These creatures are created by the Black & White Puppets & are protected by the Prince & Princess until they have fully matured. Their size & shape are dependent on the environment they are raised in. Giant Types They're the most common in the series; they're pretty much gigantic monsters. *'Ictinike' (1-2): The giant type spider Makamou with the features of a tiger. Appearing in a south direction is rare. It was destroyed by Echo Demon's Flame Barrage form. **'Kananeski' (36): The subspecies of the Ictinike that appeared during the day of the Dragon, able to vomits flames. Slashing Demon ran off to fight, but was overwhelmed by the Demon Cat until Roaring Demon arrived. The two battle together for a final time & destroy the Kananeski with their respective Thunderbolt attacks. *'Gahe' (3-4): The giant-type Makamou with the feature of an ape & a parrot that mimics sounds in the mountain side. The first was destroyed by Echo Demon's Flame Barrage form. Another Gahe was pursed by Slashing Demon in Episode 11. The Gahe attempted to avenge its parents, only to be wounded by the Berserk Prince & killed soon after. *'Tihtipihin' (4-5, 25): The giant type Makamou with the feature of a swimming crab with acid-shooting barnacles on its back, coloring in green, red, blue, & black. The first Tihtipihin sighted attacked people near its saltwater territory with Echo Demon having a hard time fighting a Makamou due as String-instrument Demons are better suited. But Echo Demon managed to destroy the Tihtipihin with his Flame Barrage form. A "freshwater" Tihtiphin was later fought in episode 12, lacking barnacles as it grew up on the river. It attempted to kill a weaken Slashing Demon, before it ended up destroyed by Slashing Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. During episode 16, Tihtipihin sightings increased with Roaring Demon defeating three in each different areas with his Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. He was briefly overpowered by a red Tihtipihin, but managed to destroy it with Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. A river-type later appeared at in episode 21, destroyed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. During the start of the day of the Dragon, a red Tihtipihin appeared. While the first was destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash, four more appeared & corner them. The three Tihtipihin were destroyed when Slashing Demon once more assume being a Demon & used his Thunderbolt Slashing Quake to destroy two of them while Echo Demon & Majestic Breath Demon finished the other two off. A golden Tihtipihin is later destroyed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. A Tihtipihin appeared during the Black Hills War as depicted in episode 25, fighting Roaring Demon until it was killed by Shining Demon's Violent Tray, Western Demon's Raging Section, & Feathered Demon's Gale. **'Enumclaw' (16): A giant type Makamou with the feature of a lobster & a longhorn beetle. It a form of the Tihtipihin that appears whenever there is a massive surge of Tihtipihin numbers. It's stronger than the usual version, wit flight abilities, & usually takes both a guitarist Demon & trumpeter Demon to defeat it. Roaring Demon encountered one, with Echo Demon taking out its wings so Roaring Demon can finish it off with his Lightning Exciting Quake. A red/white Enumclaw was used by Majestic Breath Demon to train for the Dragon sealing ritual, but Echo Demon was forced to intervene & destroy the monster with Gale Flash. *'Toci' (6-7, 25): The giant type Makamou with the feature of a manta ray & a swallow, usually handled by Demons talented with wind instruments. Like a dragonfly, a Toci spends most of its life underwater until it is mature enough to fly for long periods of time. The first Toci was destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gal Flash. Another appears around a lake in episode 20, quickly destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. A reddish Toci later emerges from another lake in episode 36, destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. Roaring Demon later battled a mass of Tocis. *'Azcatl' (8): The giant type Makamou with the feature of an ant, destroyed by Echo Demon's Force of Fire form. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a pair of albino Azcatls appeared & were destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. Another Azcatl arrived at a lake while Ibuki was training, destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Mountain Back-Wind & Roaring Demon's Lightning Exciting Quake. *'Ai-Apaec' (8): The giant type Makamou with the feature of a tortoise & a rhinoceros. It appears every 100 years to feed, appearing in the guise of a boulder. The Ai-Apaec's weak points were the eyes on its shell, which were blasted to bits by Majestic Breath Demon before Echo Demon's Strong Flower Union Dance form finished it off. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, an Ai-Apaec appeared & it came close to killing Roaring Demon until it was blasted to bits by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. *'Boraro' (9-10): The giant type Makamou with the feature of a snail for a head & a bag worm body, posing as a tree before it crawled toward the city until it was destroyed by Echo Demon's Fiery Angry Wave form. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a Boraro appeared around the Western House. The Man was unable to seal it, forcing him & the woman to destroy the berserk monster. *'Awitelin' (11): The giant-type Makamou that resembles an oar fish with white bird wings. Still in the infant stage at a nearby lake, it was made the victim by the Berserk Prince, who ate it whole. A full-grown Awitelin is later sighted in episode 17, with Majestic Breath Demon pursuing it to a mountain where it fused with a Theelgeth in the following episode. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a few Awitelins appeared. While the first four drove Majestic Breath Demon away, a fifth that appeared alongside an Ai-Apaec was killed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gal Flash. Roaring Demon later battled a mass of Awitelins. *'Theelgeth' (12-13): The giant type makamou that resembled a Minotaur with the back & quills of a porcupine. It could fire its quills at victims & use its tail to grab things or as a swatting weapon. A Theelgeth was sighted at a nearby village, over powering Judgement Demon until Slashing Demon & Roaring Demon arrived. Roaring Demon chopped its tail off before it retreated to avoid the final blow. The Theelgeth went into hiding to regenerate before resuming its attack. The monster's kneecaps are slashed by Roaring Demon, collapsing to the ground to receive the deathblow of Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. Another was later sighted in episode 17, with Roaring Demon pursuing it to a mountain where it fused with a Awitelin in the following episode. *'Urpihua' (14-15): The giant type Makamou that resembles a catfish & an angler, raised in underground lakes & sewers. It was based from the city drainage system, guided by its parents so it can shoot its stomach out to grab its prey. Ibuki tracked the Urpihua down, with Majestic Breath Demon stalling the Urpihua's stomach, until Echo Demon arrived with his Gale. Though Echo Demon is suited for the job, Majestic Breath Demon took to fighting the monster, using his Gale Flash to reacting to the Demon Bullets he shot into the stomach before it retracted back into the monster, causing the Urpihua to blow up from the inside-out. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, an Urpihua's stomach appeared & was destroyed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. *'Ahsonnutli' (27): The giant-type Makamou, the first type without a need for Parents. Though weasel-based, the Ahsonnutli possessed the elements of a Cerberus with its side heads holding sickles that it uses to create whirlwinds or use as weapons. A Ahsonnutli first appeared to aid the Super Prince & Super Princess when they were fight Echo Demon, Roaring Demon, & Majestic Breath Demon. The fight ended with the Makamou escaping with the Armed Saber. The Ahsonnutli remained, preying on humans until Majestic Breath Demon stalled it long enough long enough for Echo Demon & Roaring Demon to arrive, finally able to transform. With the Armed Saber, Echo Demon assumed Armed Form & destroyed the Ahsonnutli with Fierce Demon Arousal. A few were among the Makamou at the Dragon sealing. *'Malsumis' (29-30): The most brutal of Makamou, a scorpion with stag beetle pincers in place of claws & a spider's face. The Malsumis is able to fire needles from its stinger, & was nearly invincible except for it's mouth, though it need a sacrifice to hit it at its weak point. It appears every decade, last appearing as Bloodied Demon's final opponent, whom she swore to kill for murdering her parents a decade earlier. She attempted to hit its weak spot, resulting with Slashing Demon being mortally wounded & her being banned as the Malsumis went into hiding. Ten years later, the Malsumis resurfaces, feeding on humans. It evaded Judgement Demon & later fought Roaring Demon & Armed Echo Demon until Bloodied Demon arrives to finish her decade fight, until the Malsumis escaped yet again. It would later appear again & pursued Diana, close to eating her as Bloodied Demon intended. But Zanki resumed his Demon form to save Diana, only for the Malsumis to eat Shuki. However, Shuki managed to get her revenge, fatally wounding herself to incapitate the monster for an enraged Slashing Demon to finish off with his Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. *'Dragon' (25): The most powerful of the Makamou, which the "Day of the Dragon" is named after, last seen in the Black Hills War. With the aid of its Parents, the Dragon eats an ideal maiden once a year, forcing the villagers to sacrifice their daughter to quell the Makamou's wrath when its castle raises from the sea. Though its fate was never revealed, the Dragon was defeated by the Demons when the first Echo Demon used the Armed Saber to fight it. Another Dragon appeared in modern-times, attacking people at a beach & hospitalizing Hibiki. But Josh researched the "Black Hills Dragon" event & managed to find the Armed Saber for Hibiki to use as his predecessor had, killing the Dragon as Armed Echo Demon with Fierce Demon Arousal. Summer Types Makamou that appear during the summer, apparently starting the legend of ghosts & spirits appearing on Earth during the summer in Native American legend. Though they are much smaller than the usual giant types, the true power of the Summer Makamou comes from their ability to replicate themselves in large numbers & when one is destroyed they can easily be replaced. The key to destroying them is to destroy the original so no more replicates can be created. Demon Drum Weapons are the most efficient way of destroying them. *'Kumokum' (12): The summer type Makamou that resemble a mud-based humanoid with the features of rice plants & an apple snail, dragging people into the muddy water it resides it. A Kumokum appeared in a village near where Hibiki & Todoroki were training. The Makamou revealed itself to save its Prince, but has began to multiply itself. While Roaring Demon & Majestic Breath Demon uses Drum gear to deal with most of the copies, Echo Demon eventually enters Crimson Mode & defeats the original with Scorching True Crimson form. *'Delarhon' (13): The summer type Makamou with the feature of a snapping turtle & a frog, able to grow a new head to replace the one it discharges from its body, morphing into a copy. The Delarhon abmushed Judgement Demon who just finished off its parents, defeating him easily. Echo Demon prefers to fight Delarhons on his own, due to personal reasons, assuming Crimson Mode to defeat the original & the copy it made. But another copy was formed at the last second & it attempted to escape from Echo Demon in vain. At first it place Echo Demon at a disadventage in the water due gunk the Delarhon shoots from its mouth, covering Echo Demon's forearms & crystallizing. But Echo Demon trained for such an event & managed to drive the Delarhon out of the water to finished it off with his Scorching True Crimson form, though chipping away at the harden weights had side-effects for Echo Demon's vocal cords. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a pack of Delarhons appeared, with the copies destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash while the original was to be killed by Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake, but was crushed by an Ai-Apaec. A pair of Delarhons later emerge in episode 36, with one by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal, another by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. Some Delarhons then appeared among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. *'Wampus Cat' (14): The summer type Makamou with the feature of a cat. It was stationed at an abandoned shrine. By ripping off one of its many tails, the Wampus Cat can produce a one-tailed copy of itself. Echo Demon had a hard time fighting the copies, even in Crimson form, before they retreated once one of them was killed. The Demon eventually find out the location of the Wampus Cat. Echo Demon & Roaring Demon battle the massive number of copies, with Crimson Form defeating most of the Wampus Cat copies, with Roaring Demon killing the rest with his Sound Attack Slash: Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. Once its copies are killed, the Wampus Cat attacks, overpowering Echo Demon until the Disc Animals came to his aid & allowing Echo Demon to kill the Wampus Cat with his Scorching True Crimson. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a pack of Wampus Cats appeared & were both destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Armed Saber. A group of Wampus Cats later appeared in episode 36, destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. The surviving one did managed to kill Slashing Demon. Some Wampus Cats later appeared among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal, while others were dealt with by Roaring Demon. Hibiki later fought a pair of Wampus Cats while in human form, defeating them with his Raging Fire Sword attack. A Wampus Cat appeared later on in the series, destroyed by Josh using Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. *'Kwa-Kwak' (15): The summer type Makamou with the feature of an ape & a parrot, resembling a smaller version of the Gahe. It first fought Majestic Breath Demon until Echo Demon arrived, with the Makamou destroyed by Crimson Echo Demon's Scorching True Crimson form & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a pair of Kwa-Kwaks appeared & were destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. Some Kwa-Kwaks later appeared among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. A Kwa-Kwak later fought alongside a Umai against Roaring Demon, who destroyed them both with Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. *'Kapoonis' (19): A Summer-type cicada Makamou whose presence is signaled by cicada music. It comes in two forms: a mole cricketish larva form & a locust-like adult form. A larval form appeared, burrowing underground to grab its prey. Though Armed Echo Demon managed to destroy it with Fierce Demon Arousal, another Kapoonis appeared in adult form. With the aid of the Super Prince & Super Princess, the Kapoonis managed to fight off the Demon before it split off two lighter-colored copies of itself. The copies were killed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash & Roaring Demon's Thunderbolt Exciting Quake while the original was destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Flame Barrage. During the start of the Day of the Dragon, a quarter of Kapoonis appeared & were destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal & Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. A Kapoonis later appears during the Day of the Dragon, destroyed by Slashing Demon's Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. Another Kapoonis later appeared among the Makamou destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. *'Umai' (21): A Summer-type crocodile Makamou with a winged snake warped around it. A normal version appeared among the Makamou destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon's Gale Flash. Another Umai fought alongside a Kwa-Kwak against Roaring Demon, who destroyed them both with Thunderbolt Exciting Quake. *'Huehueteotl' (18): Kabuki's partner in crime, Destroyed by Echo Demon's Demon Bullets. *'Makamou Ninja Group' (18): Destroyed by the seven Demons: Echo Demon, Majestic Breath Demon, Roaring Demon, Freezing Demon, Shining Demon, Western Demon, & Feathered Demon. **'Red Fox Ninja': Fox-like Makamou in ninja attire with a red fox face mask. **'White Fox Ninja': Fox-like Makamou in ninja attire with a white fox face mask. *'Wendego' (18): A Summer Makamou that serves as a Demon Hunter, able to assume the form of teenage girl. He killed Kabuki once he failed his masters. Destroyed by being subjected to all Demon' Sound Attacks. Experimental Types They are developed by The Man & The Woman, great improvements on the Giant & Summer types. Later on, some become immune to the Demon Attacks after the "The Man & Woman Who Live In The Western Style House" gathered data from the Armed Saber, which was stolen by the Super Prince & Princess. One noticeable difference is that they are usually created by Puppet Makamou instead of being created by Parent Makamou. *'Anonymous' (11): A hybrid giant-type creature whose birth was setup by the Black Puppet, enlisting the aid of the Prince/Princess pairs to offer their children. Both the Awitelin & Theelgeth arrived on a mountain, briefly fought each other until the Awitelin drove itself into the Theelgeth's neck, causing it to collapse to the ground with neither showing sign of movement as the Black Puppet forms a cocoon over the two Makamou, causing them to mix & blend together within the chrysalis, merging them into one powerful beast with its components' abilities. By the time Majestic Breath Demon & Roaring Demon arrived, the newly-born Anonymous emerges & overpowers the two Demons, immune to their Sound Attack attacks. The Anonymous would have killed them if Echo Demon hadn't arrived, cutting the monster's tail off. The Demons used an attack from all-sides move to use a Flame Barrage form/''Gale Flash''/''Thunderbolt Exciting Quake'' combination attack to destroy the beast. *'Armed Ictinike' (15): The powerful version of the Ictinike made by the "Armored" Black Puppet Princess, it stayed underground with it parents gathering its food while its armor hardens. It emerged briefly to help its father escape the Demons. Once fully matured, the Armed Ictinike was about to take out Roaring Demon & Majestic Breath Demon when Sharp Demon came to their aid, the monster retreated only to be intercepted by Echo Demon before it could kill Josh. It overpowered Echo Demon until he underwent Crimson form, killing the monster with his Fierce Demon Arousal. *'Aguara' (16): A summer-type Makamou with the feature of a white fox, remodeled by the Man with the added wheel characteristic, allowing the Aguara to turn itself into a flaming wheel to incinerate prey & fire blasts from its wheel-collar. The Aguara attacked various people before encountering Majestic Breath Demon when it attempted to kill Josh & Ken. Echo Demon arrived, but the Aguara retreated. Majestic Breath Demon managed to find the Aguara, with Echo Demon joining the fight in Crimson Form & killing the Makamou with his Scorching True Crimson Style. Another modified version of the Aguara appeared, targeting two students from Ken's old school. It was among the Makamou destroyed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. *'Apotamkin' (28): A Summer-type Makamou with the feature of a wolf & eagle, it was made by the Man & the Woman a year after the Day of the Dragon. It was sent to kidnap an ideal specimen, abducting Minerva & keeping its pursuers from finding her. It knocked Ken unconscious, though Josh managed to get him out of there thanks to the Disc Animals. Once regaining consciousness, Ken battles the Apotamkin in Demon form long enough for Majestic Breath Demon & Roaring Demon to arrive & finished it off with their Gale/''Thunder Burst'' combo. *'Odzihozo' (28): The giant-type makamou with the feature of head of a hammerhead & a centipede's body, created by the Man & the Woman a year after the Day of the Dragon. Able to borrow underground, it fought the Demons after the Apotamkin was destroyed. It battled Armed Echo Demon, who destroyed it with Fierce Demon Arousal before it could harm Josh. Other *'Bokwus': A Makamou in the form of a single tree that generates an entire forest at its disposal, able to teleport its realm at whim to trap its victims, with its laughter from all directions maddening to those lost in the Bokwus Forest before being eaten. Roaring Demon was dispatched to investigate, only to be ambushed by a wooden puppet the Bokwus created. The puppet managed to overpower Armed Echo Demon & drive the Demons out of its forest. The Bokwus later reappeared, trapping Ibuki & Lavender, whom the monster intended to eat. While Majestic Breath Demon & Roaring Demon battle the medium, Josh & Ken find the Bokwus & manage to free Lavender from it, the medium feels its master's pain before being quickly destroyed by Majestic Breath Demon. As for the Bokwus, it was killed by Armed Echo Demon's Fierce Demon Arousal. Unfortunately for FIERCE, as well as the "Man & Woman", the Bokwus Forest's sudden appearance was an omen to signals the coming of the Dragon. Another wooden puppet medium appears during the Day of the Dragon, destroyed by Slashing Demon's Thunderbolt Beheading Quake. See Also *Makamou - Kamen Rider Hibiki counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider Echo Demon Category:Monsters Category:Race Category:Makamou Category:Dark Alliance